The Inevitable
by Eliane Onki
Summary: A little something is inevitable between Maa-kun and Bun-chan. Read and find out what is so inevitable between those two! Please R&R. ONE SHOT. COMPLETED. REVISED THANKS YORUMIKO-SAN!


**Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm so excited about posting the first story in the Faster than a kiss /キスよりも早く section!! xD. I hope you will enjoy my first FTAK fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Faster than a kiss is created with the imagination of Meca Tanaka (and I think that's the best manga ever created!)**

**And thanks yorumiko, my beta reader!!**

* * *

The Inevitable

Bam! Ojiro Kazuma shut the door with such force that the hinge broke. Ryuu, sensing the fury radiating from Maa-kun, poked his head out carefully from his apartment next door.

"Is everything all right?" Ryuu asked tentatively, not wanting to provoke the already angry Maa-kun. Ojiro seemed to have not heard him and stormed away. Ryuu looked back and saw Kaji clutch and bite her apron in frustration. Teppei looked up at her worriedly; he ran to Ryuu and hid his head in Ryuu's embrace.

"What happened?" Once again, Ryuu's question was ignored. Kaji took off her now crumbled apron and threw it on the ground. She grabbed her bag from the entrance and sighed.

Kaji patted Teppei's head and nodded a thank you to Ryuu for taking care of Teppei and left for school. Ryuu picked up Teppei and, with confusion, gazed at Kaji.

*-*-*

_Should I go and apologize to Sensei for what had happened this morning? I didn't mean to pry into his personal belongings! I was just – _Kaji's thoughts were cut off by a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ojiro staring down at her, frowning.

"Please pay attention, Kaji-san." He coldly said and returned to teaching. Kaji was shocked by his attitude. Maa-kun had never been so cold to her before! Kaji found that she could not concentrate, so she gave up and slept for the rest of the class.

*-*-*

"Hey Teppei," Ryuu crouched down beside Teppei when the other students in his kindergarten class have left. "What happened to Bun-chan and Maa-kun this morning?"

Teppei put down the toy truck he was playing with and dropped his head sadly. "Bun-chan said not to tell anyone about it." Teppei said with a worried tone. He did not want to break his promise to Bun-chan, but it was hard to lie to Ryuu-sensei.

"It's okay, Teppei." Ryuu looked around and had an idea. He walked across the play room and grabbed a red bucket. He gave Teppei the bucket and smiled. "You won't be breaking any promises with Bun-chan if you tell the secret to the bucket."

Teppei eagerly grabbed the bucket and said, "Bun-chan and Maa-kun was yelling at each other this morning. They were so scary! I've never seen Maa-kun that angry before. Bun-chan almost cried. Maa-kun said that Bun-chan should not look through his things; then he stormed out of the apartment. Bun-chan didn't mean to look at Maa-kun's things. She was just trying to- "

At that moment, Kaji knocked on the door. "Teppei!" she opened up her arms to Teppei. Teppei put the red bucket down and ran towards her.

"Bun-chan!" He looked at her worriedly. "Bun-chan, are you still angry?"

Kaji shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I'm okay now. Let's go home. See you later, Ryuu."

On their way home, Kaji was telling Teppei about her day when Ojiro appeared behind her. He greeted Teppei with enthusiasm, but ignored Kaji. Teppei glanced at Kaji and found her teary-eyed.

"Maa-kun, aren't you going to greet Bun-chan as well?" Teppei asked, puzzled about Ojiro's coldness towards Kaji. "Are you still mad?"

Ojiro bent down and patted Teppei's head and smiled. "Teppei, I'm mad because it's not right to go through other people's belongings without the owner's permission."

"But Maa-kun, Bun-chan was just trying to – "

"Teppei!" Teppei was cut off by a blushing Kaji. "That's enough. Teppei, go home with Sensei. I have something to do." Kaji then ran off.

Teppei looked up and opened his mouth again. He had to tell Maa-kun about the truth! "Maa-kun, listen." Ojiro bent down and paid Teppei his full attention. "Bun-chan wasn't trying to look through your things this morning. She was just trying to give you a piece of paper."

"Paper? What paper?" Ojiro asked in confusion. He was starting to regret about his attitude towards Kaji this morning.

"I don't know. But I saw her slip it between the two boxes in your closet." Teppei said, feeling guilty about betraying Bun-chan, but also proud that he could do something to help Bun-chan and Maa-kun.

Ojiro ran up to his apartment with Teppei tucked under his arm. He could not wait to see what Kaji put in his closet. He went straight to his room and gently put Teppei down. He found the paper Teppei was talking about.

Teppei saw Ojiro's face went white after he read the paper. He shook Ojiro and wanted to know what the paper said. Ojiro looked down at Teppei and blushed.

"Teppei, I have to find Bun-chan." He looked for Ryuu and left Teppei with him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ryuu called after Ojiro, who was running at the direction where Kaji ran off.

"I have to find Fumino-san. She…" Ryuu only caught a fragment of Ojiro's reply because Ojiro was running so fast and was out of sight before he could finish his reply.

"So… I guess they're working it out?" Ryuu looked at Teppei and Teppei could only shrug in reply.

*-*-*

Ojiro found Kaji sitting on a bench in the park. It was the same place where Ojiro found her on that fateful night. Kaji buried her head in her arms. Ojiro approached her quietly.

"I'm sorry." Ojiro hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry for not trusting you after all this time."

Kaji blushed and hugged Ojiro back, burying her head on his chest. She was too embarrassed to look at him.

"I… I didn't know how to say it." Kaji muttered. Her cute, embarrassed face reminded Ojiro of their first night together.

"It's okay." Ojiro sat down beside her on the bench. Kaji followed him then leaned on him.

They silently sat there and stared at the setting sun for a while. They felt that there was no need to talk; each other's presence was enough. However, Kaji's stomach growled and broke the silence.

Ojiro broke out in laughter; Kaji blushed and joined in as well.

"Well, I guess you can't help it." He said, putting a hand on her belly. "Now with the little one…."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kaji put her hand on top of Ojiro's and smiled tenderly. He remembered how nervous Kaji was on their first night on their honeymoon. She had gotten used to having him close to her all the time._ I guess a baby is inevitable for a couple after all!_

[END]

PLEASE GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE FOR A CRUCIAL DETAIL REGARDING THE SEQUEL TO "THE INEVITABLE"!

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed the story. It'll be extremely nice of you to give me some feedback on my story. : D After all, authors live on reviews they get from their readers! **

**(and in case it wasn't clear in the story, the story is a little AU and also OOC)**

**Thanks for you support!!**

**Ja ne, minasan!**

**cocoaorange**

A/N: [Mar. 8, 2010] Hi readers!!!!! I've just created a forum for FTAK here: http: \\ www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)forum(slash)Faster_than_a_Kiss(slash)72553(slash) Please check it out~~


End file.
